


Erised

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Erised [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry Potter References, M/M, Magical Realism, Post TSS, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, pre TGC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: After returning from a mission, Eggsy finds a door that has never been there before. Walking through it brings Eggsy face to face with what he most desired.'What is this, some Room of Requirement shit?''I'd say it might be a little closer to the Mirror of Erised, don't you think?'





	Erised

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i ignore all my prompts and wips, go looking for more prompts, find one that i like, take one single element of it, and then... this happened.  
> please let me know if you found any errors or typos etc, it's late, i'm too tired to be editing, and i just wanted to post this before going to bed.

It had been six weeks. Six weeks since his life had been turned upside down for the second time in the past twelve months. Time didn't seem to follow the same rules as before. Eat, sleep, wait for Merlin to have a new mission for him, repeat.

Eggsy could barely keep track of the days, but it didn’t matter. His family was safe, that was what was most important to him. He had gotten them away from Dean, and settled in a nice place near Roxy's flat. It was quiet and safe, with a playground in a nearby park. Under any other circumstances Eggsy couldn’t have been happier for how things turned out.

But Harry was gone. They had sent someone to Kentucky to retrieve his body, but couldn't find him. So many people had died, the hospitals and morgues were completely overworked, and finding missing persons was near impossible in the aftermath of V-Day.

That's what the media had called it. V-Day. As if making it sound unassuming would somehow negate the effect of the single worst event in human history.

20% of the world-wide population had died either during the active signal or due to the after-effects thereof. World-leaders had either died to exploding heads, or lost their lives in the frenzy during the signals, some attacked by their own protective details. Either way, there were power vacuums to fill, and Kingsman was stretched thin, trying to keep the world in balance. 

With Arthur dead, Merlin was in charge until a new election could be held, and after accounting for all the surviving agents, his first act as interim head of the table was to officially swear in Lancelot, and appoint Eggsy to the table. Galahad was knight again. 

\---

Eggsy was just returning back to HQ after another mission to... God, he couldn't even remember where he had just been. Somewhere in central Asia. 

The missions he had been sent on were so similar in nature that he couldn't keep track anymore. Read the brief, pack a bag, stock up on weaponry, get there, then kill the power hungry mad man. Or insure no one kills the genuinely competent candidate. Mostly it was the former of the two. 

It was already well past midnight, but Merlin was waiting for him in his office, so Eggsy made his way there after stepping off the plane. Debriefing after missions was one of Eggsy’s least favourite parts of the job, but protocol dictated the immediate report after completing the objective, medical emergencies notwithstanding. And while all he really wanted was to take a shower, and go to bed, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to completely put his mind at ease before he finished his debrief with Merlin.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, the gesture always bringing a memory of Harry with it. ‘Enter.’ Eggsy pushed the door open, and saw Merlin sitting at his desk, heaps of paperwork on both sides of the table.

‘Arthur.’ Eggsy stopped in front of the desk. Another of the Harry-bringing-memories.

‘Still Merlin, Galahad. Believe me, the sooner we get all the agents back here at the same time the better. I have absolutely no interest in spending this much time over forms.’ He gestured to the two chairs opposite him. ‘Take a seat.’

Eggsy pulled out a chair, and sat down. The debrief went over quickly, the mission being so similar to the ones he had completed before, he knew exactly what questions would be asked.

‘Very good, Galahad, hand in the written report by tomorrow evening, then take a day or two to spend with your family. You look like you could need the rest.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Eggsy loosened his tie, and pulled it off. ‘So, when are we voting in a new Arthur anyway?’ This subject had come up repeatedly over the last six weeks, too. It appeared that none of the other agents wanted the job. And judging by the amount of paperwork Eggsy saw on Merlin’s desk, he could understand why. Nothing would want to make him exchange being an agent for that.

‘Soon, hopefully. Since none of the knights are volunteering, we need to bring in candidates from outside. Either retired agents, or friends from other organisations. The vetting process is taking a little longer than anticipated, that’s all. And then we’ll need to get all the active agents back to London for the ceremony.’

‘What, we’re gonna put an actual crown on their head?’ Eggsy smiled at the idea.

‘Not quite. Go get some sleep, lad. We can talk about the rest tomorrow.’ Merlin turned back to the paperwork, signing his name over and over and over again, after briefly glancing at each page.

‘Yeah, alright. Night, Merlin.’ Eggsy stood up, grabbed his tie from the chair next to his, and walked out of Merlin's office.

He closed the door behind him, and leaned against the wall, taking a moment to settle, to slip off the mindset of Galahad, and relax in the knowledge that he was safe, that the mission was done, and he could be Eggsy once again.

Moments like these were the ones on which he missed Harry most. He wanted to tell him all about his latest adventures, of how he had applied the skills he had learned in training, or which Harry himself had taught him during his candidacy, wanted to hear Harry's advice on how to improve for the next mission, on what to take away from his mistakes. He wanted his guidance, his counsel. His approval. He wanted... Harry. He wanted Harry. 

Eggsy took one last deep breath, and pushed himself off the wall. He started walking along the hallway towards the west wing of the estate, where each agent had their own personal quarters. Not many rooms were occupied, most agents only used them when they were simply too tired to make it to their actual homes, but Eggsy had spent most nights here, not wanting to face Michelle and Daisy when he was still tense after missions, or bruised from head to toe.

While his mother didn’t really believe him to be a tailor’s apprentice, she never mentioned her theories out loud. Their agreement to pretend was unspoken, but adhered to.

So if Eggsy had a job and a salary that allowed him to move his away from the estates and into a nice place in Camden, then she was alright with keeping up the façade.

He had also inherited Harry's house in Stanhope Mews, but hadn't been back there since Harry told him to wait for him, afraid of the demons lurking behind the door, afraid of the ghost of a man he was never going to see again. 

He didn't meet many people as he walked down the hallways, most of the staff on the night shift was down in the R&D department, or in the medical ward, both of which were several floors below him. 

He walked up another flight of stairs, and finally came into view of his door, behind which his bed was already calling out for him. Eggsy was just about to enter his room, when he noticed a door a little further down the hallway. That door hadn't been there the week before, Eggsy was sure of it. Merlin would never have allowed him to sit at the table if he wasn't totally aware of his surroundings at all times. 

Had he turned down the wrong corridor?

He looked inside the room he was standing in front of, and it was definitely his suite. His hoodie lying on the bed, JB's empty doggy bed empty beneath the window. 

So why was there a door where a door had no business of being?

Eggsy closed the door to his room, and slowly made his way down the hall. He was fully focused on the door, all traces of exhaustion gone. He was in mission-mode now.

He tapped the side of his glasses and waited for a response from the other end. When none came, he tapped the glasses again. ‘Merlin? Are you seeing this?’ While there would be other handlers on duty, he thought it best to go straight to Merlin with this issue. Who knew what was on the other side of this door, better to talk to someone he trusted wholeheartedly.

The line stayed quiet. ‘Merlin, can you hear me?’

‘Galahad, what’s the problem, I remember dismissing you for the evening.’ He heard the scratching of pen on paper through the open line.

‘Look, I know this is going to sound weird, but there is a door on the corridor where the agents’ rooms are.’

‘Imagine that.’

‘No, Merlin, that door isn’t supposed to be there.’ He had almost reached the end of the corridor at this point, his hand moving to open the buttons of his suit jacket. If he’d find himself needing his gun, he wanted it to be more easily accessible.

‘Hang on, Galahad, I’m activating your visual feed.’ There was tapping on a keyboard, and then Eggsy saw the little red dot in the corner of his glasses, telling him that they were recording, and streaming to the handlers’ servers.

‘Ah.’

‘Ah? What do you mean, “ah”? What is happening, Merlin?’ Eggsy asked, his hand now hovering less than an inch over the handle of his gun.

‘It’s fine, lad, you can relax. That door won’t lead to any hostile tunnels or secret dungeons. Presumably.’  
‘Presumably??’ Eggsy was getting more and more confused.

‘Good night, lad. Report to my office at 11am.’

‘Merlin!’ It was no use. The quartermaster had already ended the call.  

Taking a deep breath, Eggsy closed the distance to the door, slowly reached out to the handle, and turned it. There was light coming out of the room as soon as the door was slightly ajar. Eggsy pulled the door open, and looked inside the room.

‘The fuck?!’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, please tell me what you think!


End file.
